1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic pressure source apparatus for generating a hydraulic pressure to be supplied to a hydraulic actuator mounted on a vehicle such as a motor vehicle. It also relates to a vehicle height control apparatus which utilizes this hydraulic pressure source apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It Is conventionally known to mount on a motor vehicle a hydraulic actuator such as a hydraulic cylinder for vehicle height control and a hydraulic cylinder for rear-wheel steering in a four-wheel steering vehicle. In such an arrangement, as a hydraulic pressure source for the hydraulic actuator, there is provided a hydraulic pump to be driven by an electric motor or an engine.
In the above-described conventional example, the use of the hydraulic pump causes an increase in the energy consumption, resulting In a problem in improving the specific fuel consumption.
In view of the above problem, the present invention has an object of providing a hydraulic pressure source apparatus which is arranged to enable to generate a hydraulic pressure by utilizing a waste heat of a power source to be mounted on a motor vehicle. It has also an object of providing a vehicle height control apparatus which utilizes this hydraulic pressure source apparatus.